Pink Hokage
by Shinn Kazumiya
Summary: Takdir memang sangat membingungkan. Entah kenapa Sakuya terlahir dengan wajah bak Bishounen. Tapi, pemuda tersebut tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Tetapi, masalahnya apa Naruto mau menjadi Istri calon Hokage setelah Kakashi ini? RnR Please?/ MaleSaku x FemNaru/ Warn: Inside/ GenderBender/ After War/ Lime/ Chapter Bonus.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warn: Gender Bender, OOC, Semi-Canon, Typo, Etc**

**Pairing: MaleSakura x FemaleNaruto**

**Rate: M for Lime or Lemon?**

**Genre: Romance, Humor.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pink Hokage**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Nah, OS kali ini akan saya buat berbeda, Sakura saya buat jadi Laki dengan wajah Feminim bak seorang TRAP. Kalau Naruto jadi Female A.K.A Naruko. Hahaha ide gila saya muncul lagi setelah melihat beberapa FanArt MaleSaku. Oh ya Sakura disini saya ganti dengan Sakuya Haruno. Jadi, kalau ada kesamaan saya minta maaf. Ingat, saya minta maaf kalau ada kesamaan dalam pembuatan tokoh disini…**

**Enjoy it!**

Melihat pemandangan damai memang sangat menyejukkan hati, walaupun setelah peperangan yang berkepanjangan melawan Akatsuki. Setidaknya itu yang sekarang dirasakan oleh gadis berambut pirang panjang _Twintail_, Naruto Uzumaki—sekarang menjadi Namikaze. Gadis pirang tersebut masih setia duduk di atas patung wajah ayahnya, _Yondaime Hokage_ atau yang lebih dikenal Minato Namikaze, Naruto memandangi desa Konoha yang masih di renovasi dengan senyum manisnya yang membuat beberapa lelaki merona seketika.

"Sungguh damai~"

Naruto mulai merenggangkan tubuh mungilnya, merasakan udara segar kedamaian. Namun salah satu tangannya di perban karena melawan Sasuke dengan tenaga penuh di lembah terakhir. Penentuan dimana siapa yang terkuat, Ashura atau Indra? Dua anak Rikudou Senin.

"Lebih baik aku ke rumah sakit. Siapa tahu Sasuke ada disana." Ujar Naruto sambil melihat tangan kanannya yang sekarang ini di perban, "Aku harus mengecek tangan kananku sekali lagi." Gumam Naruto yang mulai berdiri, sedikit membersihkan kotoran yang berada di pantatnya kemudian ia pergi menuju ke rumah sakit.

Berjalan dengan santai sesekali menyapa para penduduk itu hal baru bagi Naruto. Ia masih belum terbiasa melakukan hal tersebut, walaupun ia telah di kenal oleh banyak penduduk Konoha. Semua mata lelaki mulai melihat ke arah Naruto dengan pandangan ingin menelanjangi tubuh indah milik Naruto, tapi kegiatan para lelaki tersebut terganggu saat seorang pemuda tegap dengan rambut seperti bunga Sakura memanggilnya.

"Naruto!"

"Sakuya-_kun_, ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Naruto basa-basi.

"Tidak. aku hanya ingin menemanimu ke rumah sakit saja." Ujar pemuda yang bernama Sakuya Haruno, rekan satu tim Naruto.

"Oke, ayo ke rumah sakit." Seru Naruto dengan semangatnya, membuat pemuda tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kembali Sakuya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Naruto yang tidak berhenti berceloteh ria. Tapi, ada satu hal yang mengganjal dan membuat hatinya sedikit tersakiti. Gadis itu berbicara soal Sasuke di depannya. Sakuya tahu kalau Sasuke menyukai Naruto, bahkan _First kiss _milik Naruto di ambil oleh Uchiha terakhir tersebut.

Beberapa saat setelah sampai di rumah Sakit, kedua rekan setim itu berjalan menuju ruangan Tsunade kepala rumah sakit sekarang. Wanita paruh baya tersebut mundur dari jabatannya menjadi _Godaime Hokage_ menjadi kepala rumah sakit Konoha. Ia digantikan oleh Kakashi Hatake Guru pembimbing dari Team 7.

**Tok….Tok…**

"Masuk!"

"_Baa-chan!_ Aku dari tadi mencarimu kemana-mana—"

"Diamlah _Dobe_!"

"Sudahlah kalian berdua!"

**Bletakk**

Sakuya menjitak kepala Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan, sementara Tsunade hanya bisa Sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Ittaii~ Sakuya-_kun_, sakit tahu~" rengek Naruto manja kepada Sakuya, sementara Sasuke hanya mendecih melihatnya.

"Jadi, kau mau apa kemari, Naru-_chan_?" tanya Tsunade to the Point.

"Aku mau memeriksakan tanganku ini, _Baa-chan_."

"Kenapa tidak Sakuya saja, Naru-_chan_?" wajah Naruto mulai memerah, "Atau kau malu bersama dengan Sakuya?" goda Tsunade.

"_Mou_, _Baa-chan~~"_ Naruto menggembungkan kedua pipinya, membuat Sakuya dan Sasuke merona melihatnya. Sementara Tsunade hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan anak yang sudah ia anggap cucu tersebut.

"Aku bercanda. Tapi, Sakuya sudah hebat loh sekarang." Lagi-lagi Tsunade menggoda Naruto. Membuat gadis tersebut merona hebat. "Oh ya Sakuya, apa kau sudah mempelajari semuanya?"

"Masih ada beberapa yang belum saya pelajari, _Shishou_." Jawab Sakuya tegas. "Lagipula saya hanya ingin beristirahat sebentar."

"_Nee_, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polosnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Anak kecil tidak usah ikut." Balas Sakuya dengan senyum mengejeknya. "Kamu itu terlalu polos, Naru-_chan_." lanjut Sakuya sambil mencubit kedua pipi Naruto.

"_Mou_, Sakuya-_kun_~~" Naruto menggembungkan kedua pipinya lagi membuat Sakuya tertawa.

Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya mendecih tidak suka karena orang yang ia sukai dekat dengan lelaki lain. Walaupun Sasuke adalah _Nuke-nin_, tapi dia selalu memikirkan Naruto, _'Aku sudah terlambat untuk mendekati Naruto.'_

"Baiklah Naru-_chan_. Kita ke ruanganku segera —"

"Tolong biarkan aku berbicara berdua dengan Naruto, Sakuya." Ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba membuat bingung ketiga orang yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut, "Aku ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Naruto."

Tsunade menatap Naruto kemudian Sakuya. "Baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama." Ujar Tsunade menghela nafas membuat Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

Kedua orang tersebut keluar dari ruangan milik Sasuke dan membiarkan Naruto berada di dalam sana.

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, _Teme_?" tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya membuat kesan imut padanya.

Sasuke mulai turun dari ranjangnya mendekati Naruto, detik selanjutnya Naruto di rengkuh dalam dekapan sang Uchiha terakhir tersebut. "Maaf…" ucap Sasuke ambigu, "Maaf telah membuatmu khawatir, Naruto." kali ini suara Sasuke mulai bergetar.

"Eh? Ngapain kamu minta maaf!? Aku sudah memaafkanmu dulu." Hibur Naruto.

Sasuke melepas dekapannya kemudian menatap Naruto dengan intens. "Terima kasih, Naruto." ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecil, "Kali ini aku akan menjagamu dan melindungimu dari apapun, karena aku mencintaimu…"

Naruto terkejut akan perkataan Sasuke barusan, kemudian tersenyum manis di sambil menatap Sasuke.

.

.

.

**Sakuya Pov**

Aku sangat gelisah kali ini. Bagaimana tidak!? Naruto berada di dalam dengan Uchiha tersebut. _Shannaroo!_ Aku akan memukulnya kalau sampai terjadi hal yang tidak aku sukai. Cih! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Naruto jatuh ke tangan orang lain.

"Sakuya, kau terlihat sangat cemburu kali ini?"

_Shishou_ bisa membaca fikiranku? Haha… aku memang sangat cemburu kali ini.

"_Shishou_ bisa membaca fikiranku?" Tsunade_-sama_ menggelengkan kepalanya, "Berarti itu hanya tebakan saja, dan tebakan _Shishou _ tepat sekali." Ujarku sambil memaksakan senyuman.

"Jadi benar adanya, kalau kau suka terhadap Naruto bukan Hinata?" tanya _Shishou_ kembali. Kalau boleh jujur memang Hinata menyukaiku waktu di Academy. Tapi, aku berfikir bahwa Hinata suka karena hanya mengagumi saja bukan suka dalam artian yang sebenarnya.

"Kalau boleh jujur…" Aku sedikit menghela nafas, "…Aku memang suka terhadap Naruto. dan aku tidak akan membiarkannya menjadi milik orang lain, _Shanaroo!_"

_Shishou _terkikik geli, "Aku akan merestui kalian berdua…" a-apa? _Shishou _mengatakan apa!? Restu!?

"Be-benarkah itu, _Shishou_?"

"Ya, dan aku harap kau bisa menjaganya, Sakuya Haruno."

"Ha'I, aku siap menanggung segala resikonya, Tsunade_-sama_!" aku memang di suruh untuk tegas dalam menjalani sebuah misi. Tapi, misi kali ini adalah misi special bagiku karena ini menyangkut segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Naruto.

"Itu baru muridku." Tsunade-_sama_ tersenyum kepadaku…

**Normal Pov**

Sakuya masih berdiri gelisah. Ingin sekali ia masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut menyeret Naruto ke pelukannya dan membawanya ke rumah lalu—baik fikirannya sudah kacau sekarang ini. Padahal tadi dia sudah mengucapkan sumpah kepada Tsunade, tapi kenapa dia masih gelisah saja?

"_Shishou_, saya akan ke ruangan saya. Bila Naruto keluar tolong beritahukan bahwa saya berada di ruangan saya." Ujar Sakuya dengan formal.

"Jangan terlalu formal, Sakuya." Tegur Tsunade sambil terkekeh geli.

"Ha-Ha'I!"

Setelah meminta izin kepada Tsunade, Sakuya berjalan menuju ke ruangannya. Ia ingin menenangkan diri dengan membaca sebuah buku atau melakukan hal lain, entah apa itu? Tapi, yang terpenting adalah semua fikiran pemuda tersebut bisa tenang.

Diruangannya dia langsung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi. Sakuya kembali menerawang memikirkan Naruto yang masih bersama Sasuke, dadanya nyeri melihat mereka berdua bersama. _'Yang terpenting Naru-chan bahagia.' _Batin pemuda tersebut. Menghela nafas sejenak, pemuda tersebut kembali ke rutinitasnya sebagai wakil kepala rumah sakit Konoha.

"Kembali ke kehidupan lama sebelum menjalani kehidupan baru sebagai seorang pemipin." Gumam Sakuya yang masih berkutat dengan kertas-kertas laknat tersebut.

Sakuya tahu bahwa dirinya menjadi kandidat Hokage setelah Kakashi. Meskipun ada Sasuke dan Naruto yang menjadi Kandidat terkuat, tapi mereka berdua tidak mau menjadi Hokage dengan alasan tidak pantas menerima jabatan tertinggi di Konoha. Walaupun cita-cita Naruto adalah menjadi Hokage, namun itu dulu. Naruto yang sekarang hanya ingin hidup bebas, ia tidak mau terkena kertas laknat yang selalu menghantui. Memikirkan itu membuat Sakuya meringis, entah bagaimanapun Hokage adalah cita-cita Naruto, sayangnya di tolak oleh Naruto.

"Aku akan berkutat dengan kertas Laknat lagi." Gerutu Sakuya.

**Tok…Tok… Brakk**

"Sakuya-_kun!_"

"Naruto? Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Sakuya basa-basi. Ia sebenarnya tahu kalau Naruto kemari hanya untuk memeriksa perban dan tangan yang putus akibat bertarung melawan Sasuke saat itu. "Dan apa-apaan wajahmu itu?" Sakuya sedikit merona dengan wajah imut milik Naruto.

Naruto kembali merengut kesal akan rekan satu teamnya ini sangat tidak peka. "_Mou_, kau lupa kalau aku ada pemeriksaan kali ini." Ujar Naruto sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

Sakuya sedikit tertawa halus kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke Naruto yang masih merengut manja, "Kau manis bila seperti ini." Puji Sakuya yang kemudian memeriksa tangan Naruto, sementara gadis tersebut hanya bisa diam dengan kedua pipi tembemnya yang memerah. "Nah selesai."

"_Are_? Cepat sekali?"

"Sudah tidak ada yang perlu di periksa lagi, Naruto. Tangan kamu sudah sembuh secara total begitupula dengan Sasuke." Jelas Sakuya sambil memegangi kertas yang dibawanya. Mata Naruto langsung berbinar, seketika itu gadis berambut pirang panjang tersebut memeluk Sakuya dengan erat. "He-hey, apa yang kau lakukan!?" tanya Sakuya gugup di sertai kedua pipi putihnya yang merona.

"_Arigatou Sakuya-kun_,_ Daisuki da yo_!"

**Blush**

"Ta-tapi, tadi kau dengan—bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

"_Teme?_ Dia hanya sahabatku saja kok."

"La-lalu—"

"Sudahlah, aku hanya mencintaimu, Sakuya-_kun_."

**Chuu~~**

Mata emerald Sakuya terbelalak sempurna ketika bibirnya menerima sebuah benturan lembut dari sebuah benda yang dimilik gadis pirang tersebut. Naruto mencium tepat di bibir Sakuya. Pemuda berambut merah muda tersebut hanya bisa menikmati setiap inchi dari bibir gadis yang sudah bersamanya beberapa tahun ini. Ia tidak menyangka kalau gadis tersebut sangat mencintainya.

"Mmfffph…."

Desahan tertahan dari Naruto meningkatkan rangsangan milik Sakuya. Tangan kiri pemuda tersebut mulai menyerang bagian pantat milik Naruto sementara tangan kanannya memegangi kepala Naruto memperdalam aksi ciuman mereka.

"Puaaahh... Sa~Ku~Ya~…" panggil Naruto dengan nada sensualnya, membuat Sakuya meringis melihatnya. "Hmm~~ aku tidak tahu kalau kamu se-agresif itu~"

"_Nani_? Apa aku se-agresif itu? Atau kamu yang membuatku Agresif, Naru-_chan_~?" goda Sakuya yang masih memeluk Naruto, kemudian tangan kanannya mencubit pipi tembem milik Naruto. "Kau sangat imut, Naru-_chan_"

"Sawkiwtt…" Sakuya melepaskan cubitannya lalu memandangi Naruto dengan senyum yang tidak pernah hilang dari wajah tampannya. "…Jadi…Kau mau kan menjadi pendam—hmmpp"

Tanpa di duga Sakuya membalas ciuman dari Naruto tadi, kali ini ciuman mereka di sertai remasan kecil dari mereka berdua. Sakuya mulai berani meremas Payudara yang tidak besar maupun tidak kecil, pas ditangan. Sementara Naruto menyentuh daerah sensitive dari Sakuya.

Sakuya menari kembali wajahnya kemudian menciumi leher jenjang Naruto dengan mesra, "Annhh….geli~….sudah~~…." Desahan mulai keluar dari bibir mungil Naruto. "He-hey…jangan dibagian itu….geli~ ahhnn…." Tangan Sakuya mulai masuk ke dalam Hotpants milik Naruto, mencari benda yang membuat gadis itu terangsang hebat."_Iyaan~~….Sakuya-kun…Ecchi~~…anhh~~"_ Gadis pirang tersebut mendesah hebat ketika salah satu bagian tersensitivenya di pegang oleh pemuda yang ia cintai.

Sakuya kembali menarik wajahnya, tapi tidak dengan kedua tangannya. Mata emeraldnya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang belum ia keluarkan, pandangan bahwa ia juga mencintai gadis yang sedang dalam dekapannya. "Aku Ecchi? Lalu siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk menciumku duluan, Naru-_chan_?" goda Sakuya sambil menyeringai. "Kali ini kau akan menjadi _Gadisku _Naru-_chan_. Akan aku ubah margamu mejadi Haruno, dan akan aku pimpin kau menuju ke masa depan yang cerah."

**Blush**

Naruto kembali harus menahan rasa malunya ketikan sebuah ucapan muncul dari bibir seksi pemuda bermarga Haruno tersebut. "Ka-kau akan menikahiku?" anggukan adalah jawaban dari Sakuya, "Te-terima kasih, Sakuya-_kun_. Aku mencintaimu…"

"Aku tahu… dan aku sangat mencintaimu, Naruto."

Mereka kembali berciuman di dalam ruangan yang sudah kedap suara, kedap suara? Ah itu Cuma akal-akalan Sakuya saja.

"Aku punya hadiah untukmu nanti, Naru-_chan_."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku akan menjadi Hokage selanjutnya, dan meneruskan impian serta cita-citamu, Naru-_chan_."

Terkejut. Memang sangat terkejut, Naruto tidak menyangka kalau Sakuya—orang yang ia cintai—akan menjadi Hokage menggantikan Kakashi. Gadis itu memeluk pemuda yang ia cintai disertai air mata yang keluar dari mata _Shappirenya_ yang indah seperti samudra luas.

"Aku bahagia sekarang Sakuya-_kun_." Kemudian Naruto mencium Sakuya dengan mesra.

Sakuya kembali menarik wajahnya dari hadapan Naruto, "Jadi…Sasuke kamu apain tadi?" tanya Sakuya penasaran.

"Oh itu….

**Flashback**

_Sasuke melepas dekapannya kemudian menatap Naruto dengan intens. "Terima kasih, Naruto." ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecil, "Kali ini aku akan menjagamu dan melindungimu dari apapun, karena aku mencintaimu…"_

_Naruto terkejut akan perkataan Sasuke barusan, kemudian tersenyum manis di sambil menatap Sasuke. "Maaf, mungkin aku tidak bisa menerimanya, Sasuke."_

_Sasuke menunduk sedih kemudian ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Naruto dengan senyuman kecilnya. "Aku tahu kalau kau mencintai Bishounen itu?"_

_**Blush**_

_Sasuke tertawa untuk yang pertama kalinya, sementara Naruto kembali merengut kesal. "Mou baka!" _

"_Aku tahu dari tatapanmu kepadanya, Naruto." ujar Sasuke sambil melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Naruto. "Kejarlah dia, Naruto. Aku mendukungmu."_

_Naruto mengangguk kemudian pergi dari ruangan tersebut serta tidak lupa untuk berterima kasih kepada Sasuke karena telah dicintai oleh pemuda Uchiha tersebut._

**Flashback End**

…Begitulah." Sakuya memeluk erat Naruto membuat gadis pirang tersebut sesak nafas. "Hey sesak~"

"Maaf, tapi aku mau seperti ini selamanya."

"Dasar manja~!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tolong jangan rajam saya…saya masih muda dan sudah punya istri #plakk…..**

**Haha maaf kalau kali ini saya membuat sebuah fict gaje, abal, nan jelek ini… entah mengapa ide ini melintas di atas saya seperti gagak yang terbang sambil berkata 'bego bego bego' *apa hubungannya?***

**Yak….. entah apa yang saya katakan nanti…. Dan….**

**SUMPAH! SAKUYANYA KAYAK SEORANG TRAP SUNGGUHAN KALAU SAYA BAYANGKAN….! Ups saya keceplosan…haha**

**Oke sekian**

_**Shinn Out Adios !**_


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warn: Gender Bender, OOC, Semi-Canon, Typo, Etc**

**Pairing: MaleSakura x FemaleNaruto**

**Rate: M for Lime or Lemon?**

**Genre: Romance, Humor.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pink Hokage**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

**Chapter Bonus: Kegiatan**

Siang hari Waktu Konoha.

Pink Kage. Julukan yang aneh untuk salah satu pemimpin desa dari ke-lima desa besar yang berada di dunia Shinobi. Tapi, Pink Kage benar-benar ada tepatnya berada di desa Konoha. Salah satu dari lima desa terkuat atau bisa dibilang desa Konoha adalah desa yang paling kuat. Bagaimana tidak? Banyak Shinobi terkenal dan berbakat disana—baik, mungkin akan panjang bila di ceritakan satu-satu.

Pemimpin desa Konoha ini—atau yang disebut Hokage ini—adalah Shinobi terkuat di desanya. Sakuya Haruno, Sang Sichidaime Hokage, dia adalah seorang pria terkuat—mungkin—dari ke lima desa. Dia adalah murid dari Tsunade Senju yang terkenal akan kemampuan medisnya, pria tersebut masih berkutat di Kantor Hokage.

**Brakk**

"Sakuya-_kun!_"

Sakuya menghela nafas kembali kemudian menatap seorang wanita pirang Twintail, "Naruto? ada apa kali ini? Sasuke menjahilimu lagi?"

"_Mou,_ bukan itu!" rengut Naruto sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Wanita tersebut mulai berjalan ke tempat yang di duduki oleh Sakuya, lalu melompat di atas pangkuan pria berambut pink tersebut. "Kau tidak pulang untuk makan siang? Aku merindukanmu~" suara sensual keluar dari bibir Peach milik Naruto.

Lagi-lagi Sakuya menghela nafas pendek, kemudian tangan kekarnya memeluk pinggang Naruto. "Akhir-akhir ini kau mesum sekali, Naru-_chan_." bibir Sakuya mulai menciumi tengkuk Naruto. "Dan aku tertular kemesumanmu, Naruto Haruno~" ujar sang Hokage sambil meniupkan hembusan nafas di leher Naruto.

"_Iyaann~ …Sakuya~kun…no…Ecchi~"_

"Siapa yang merubahku menjadi mesum, Naru-_chan_? Kamu sendiri yang merubahku menjadi seperti ini." Sakuya kembali menciumi leher Naruto, tangan kanannya meremas lembut Payudara Naruto hingga membuat wanita tersebut mendesah tidak karuan. "Ini salahmu, Naru-_chan_. semuanya salahmu—"

"_Tou-chan_, jangan berbuat mesum di kantor Hokage!" sebuah suara mengintrupsi aksi pasangan tersebut. "Terutama _Kaa-chan_."

"Sh-shinachiku!" ujar Sakuya terbata-bata. "Haha…ini tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan, _Kaa-chan_mu yang memulai duluan—"

"_Mou_, Sakuya-_kun_~ kau mengelak ya~?"

**Bletakk**

"Diamlah!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya akibat jitakan Sakuya. "A-aku punya misi untukmu, misi berdua untukmu dan juga Uchiha Miyuki." Sakuya melemparkan sebuah gulungan.

"_Tou-chan_, kau lagi-lagi memasangkanku dengan Uchiha itu lagi."

Sakuya mengangkat Naruto dari pangkuannya seperti seekor kucing kemudian mendudukkannya di atas kursi Hokage, membuat wanita itu merengut kembali. "Dengar, kau mungkin tidak cocok dengan dia. Tapi, aku ingin kau yang menjaganya, karena dia adalah anak dari sahabat _Tou-chan_." jelas Sakuya.

"Baiklah," Shinachiku kembali menghela nafas pasrah. "Tapi, alasanmu sangat tidak masuk akal, _Tou-chan_. Apa kau ingin menjodohkanku dengan dia?" tanya Shinachiku tiba-tiba.

Sakuya berkeringat dingin, "Aaa—" "_Kaa-chan_, ingin berbesan dengan Hinata-_chan_." wajah Sakuya berubah membiru seketika, kemudian memandangi Istrinya yang sedang memasang wajah imut tanpa dosa di depan kedua lelaki ini.

Shinachiku menepuk jidatnya sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Sakuya, "Dasar wanita polos!" gumam kedua lelaki tersebut.

"Polos?" Kedua lelaki itu hanya bisa cengo saja melihat kepolosan wanita yang mereka cintai.

.

.

.

Sore Hari waktu Konoha.

Taman Konoha. Tempat bermain bagi anak-anak, tempat yang menjadi kenangan buruk Naruto, tempat yang selalu di ingat oleh wanita yang kini menjadi ibu rumah tangga. Memang dahulu Naruto selalu di ejek dan di jauhi oleh semua anak-anak, itu dulu. Sekarang ia malah menjadi idola bagi anak gadis di sana, bagaimana tidak? Menjadi Pahlawan? Istri dari Hokage? Putrid _Yondaime_? Apa lagi? Banyak hal yang bisa kita perbuat untuk mendapat perhatian lebih dari orang banyak.

Naruto sekarang berada di taman Konoha. Ya sama seperti dahulu tidak berubah sama sekali, pikir Naruto.

"Naru-_chan_!"

Naruto menoleh ke arah suara tersebut dan mendapati Hinata, Tenten, dan juga Ino sedang mengobrol bersama. Naruto tersenyum kecil kemudian mendatangi mereka semua.

"Oi…

**Bruk**

…Ittaaai." Mereka semua Sweatdrop berjamaah. "Kenapa aku ceroboh sih? Dan, kenapa aku harus memakai Kimono segala, dasar Sakuya-_kun_!" gerutu Naruto sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

'_Kawaii'_ batin mereka bertiga berbinar.

Di tempat lain.

"Hesoi!" Sakuya bersin dengan suara aneh. "Maaf, aku bersin tadi." Ujar Sakuya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

'_Kelihatan bohongnya.'_ Batin Shikamaru sweatdrop yang menjadi penasehat Hokage.

Kembali ke Naruto.

"Ne, Naru-_chan_. bagaimana keadaan Sakuya-_kun_?" tanya Nara Ino. Ya, meskipun sudah punya suami dan anak. Tapi, dia selalu menanyakan orang yang ia sukai dulu.

"Iya, bagaimana kabarnya? Katanya sekarang dia sibuk di kantor Hokage?" timbrung Hinata tiba-tiba. Yap, meskipun dia pemalu, tapi, kalau sudah menyangkut lelaki yang dulunya pernah dia suka maka ia akan menjadi OOC seperti ini #Watados

"Ingat suami kalian~" sindir Naruto sweatdrop begitu juga Tenten yang sekarang ini sedang sweatdrop.

Kedua orang yang disindir hanya tertawa, "Iya, kami tahu." Ujar Ino yang masih tertawa. "Sudah lama ya kita tidak berkumpul seperti ini." Gumam Ino sambil memandangi angkasa luas.

"Kau benar Ino, kita sudah lama tidak berkumpul." Gumam Tenten membenarkan perkataan Ino. "Kita sudah melewati masa-masa sulit, dan semua sudah damai."

Naruto juga mengikuti kegiatan kedua temannya, begitupula dengan Hinata. "Seperti Samudra yang luas." Gumam Naruto di sela-sela kegiatannya memandangi angkasa luas. "Ya, kita semua punya kesibukan masing-masing dan sudah berkeluarga."

"_Kaa-chan_~!"

Naruto menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal dan mendapati Shinachiku berdiri di kejauhan, "Shina-_kun_, ada apa?" tanya Naruto sedikit heran.

Pemuda berambut pirang ini menaikan alisnya, _'dia lupa'_ batin Shinachiku miris. "Tadi, kau bilang mau mentraktirku Ichiraku?"

Naruto teringat kembali, "ah, ayo kita kesana, Shina-_kun_!" ujar Naruto bersemangat.

'_Kalau sudah menyangkut ramen, dia selalu menjadi yang pertama.'_ Batin semua orang sweatdrop.

.

.

.

Malam Hari waktu Konoha.

Rumah peninggalan dari Minato serta Kushina masih berdiri kokoh, walaupun harus di bersihkan dari jeratan tanaman dan juga lumut hijau. Banyak sekali kenangan Minato dan Kushina saat menempati rumah tersebut. Setidaknya itu buat Naruto yang masih merindukan kasih sayang orang tua. Tapi, itu semua sudah terganti oleh datangnya Sakuya dan Shinnaciku, wanita tersebut kini tidak kesepian lagi.

"Aku sangat merindukan kalian, _Kaa-chan, Tou-chan_." gumam Naruto yang masih setia dengan sofa yang di dudukinya.

Beberapa tahun sudah ia menjalani hidup sebagai istri dari seorang Hokage. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menjadi Hokage, tapi di fikirannya adalah ia tidak pantas menerima jabatan tersebut walau ia sangat menginginkannya.

"Untung saja aku tidak menjadi Hokage~" Naruto kembali bergumam, "Jadi ibu rumah tangga memang menyenangkan." Ujarnya kembali sambil terkekeh.

**Cklek**

"_Tadaima!_"

"_Okaeri, Sakuya-kun_." Naruto berdiri kemudian menghampiri Sakuya. "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

Sakuya menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum manis, membuat Naruto merona. "Berjalan lancar seperti biasa. Semua berkat idemu menggunakan _Bunshin_, _Arigatou_." Ujar Sakuya yang kemudian mencium pipi sang istri membuatnya diam membatu. "Hadiah untukmu, Sayang." Sakuya mengerlingkan matanya genit.

"Kyaa…" pekik Naruto yang kemudian menghamburkan tubuh mungilnya ke Sakuya. "Kau Romantis sekali, _ttebane!_ Ups keceplosan."

Sakuya mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar kata itu. Kau sama seperti Kushina-_kaa_ saja." Ujar Sakuya sambil menangkap Naruto dalam dekapannya.

"Hihi… apa kau pernah bertemu _Kaa-chan_? melihatnya saja belum." Balas Naruto sambil menggesekan hidungnya di hidung Sakuya. "Kau Cuma bertemu dengan _Tou-chan_ saja."

**Flasback**

_Sakuya terkejut saat orang yang menyelamatkan dari Bijuudama milik Juubi adalah seorang Edo Tensei. _

"_Ka-kau!?"_

"_Tenang saja, aku ada di pihak kalian." Ujar Minato tenang, "Kau…pacarnya Naruto?" tanya Minato._

"_Begitulah, Tou-chan. aku adalah pacarnya Sakuya-kun~!" _

_**Buaggh**_

"_Tenanglah, aku masih berkonsentrasi untuk menyembuhkanmu!" _

'_Anak itu mengingatkanku pada Kushina. Tapi, ini versi laki-lakinya.' Batin Minato Sweatdrop, "Tolong perlakukan anakku dengan lembut." Ujar Minato sambil tertawa Kikuk._

**Flashback End**

"Dan itu sakit tau~, Sakuya-_kun_~" rengek Naruto manja namun masih di dekapan Sakuya.

Sakuya hanya terkekeh geli saat terakhir kali ia mengingat kembali saat bertemu mertuanya, "_Tou-chan _hanya tertawa kikuk melihat kegiatan kita berdua."

"Sebelum_ Tou-chan_ pergi, kau di beri amanat untuk menjagaku, ya kan~?" goda Naruto, membuat Sakuya merona seketika. "Benarkan~~?"

**Flashback**

"_Tolong jaga anakku dengan segenap jiwa dan raga—ehem dengan sepenuh hati, ya? aku mempercayakannya kepadamu, karena kau adalah anak dari Kizashi dan Mebuki Haruno." Ujar Minato sambil menatap Sakuya sebelum Rikudou mengembalikan mereka ke alam yang seharusnya. "Aku tahu kalau kau mencintai Naruto."_

_Mendadak wajah Sakuya memanas akibat perkataan Minato—calon mertua—"Baik, aku akan menjaganya, Yondai—Maksudku Tou-sama."_

"_Itu baru calon menantuku. Aku titip Naruto, semoga dia tidak bertingkah ceroboh."_

"_Ha'I Tou-sama!"_

**Flashback End**

"Heee…? Jadi, kau sudah mendapat restu dari _Tou-chan_. Kenapa tidak memberitahuku waktu itu?" tanya Naruto manja.

Sakuya kembali mencium kening istri tercintanya, "Itu untuk kejutan saja." Ujar Sakuya asal-asalan, ia kemudian tertawa melihat Istrinya cemberut.

"Hmph! Alasan macam apa itu?"

"Jangan cemberut begitu~ atau kau akan aku makan sekarang, hm~" ujar Sakuya sambil menjilati daun telinga Naruto.

"_Ya-yamette~…Geli~…Hey…."_ Desah Naruto sesekali mendorong dada bidang Sakuya. "_Iyaann~….Sakuya-kun~…Kau mesum…"_

Sakuya kembali menarik wajahnya dan menatap istrinya lekat-lekat. Seringai di wajah tampannya tidak pudar sama sekali. "Hooo….aku mesum? Siapa yang membuatku mesum terlebih dahulu, hm~?" tanya Sakuya dengan nada seksinya dan membuat Author ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya. "Aku belum pernah melakukan itu disini. Bagaimana kalau kita—"

"_Tou-chan, Kaa-chan_. sedang apa kalian berdua disini?" tanya Shinachiku dengan tatapan tajamnya. Pemuda yang sudah berusia 18 tahun ini membawa salah satu rekan wanitanya. Miyuki Uchiha, anak dari Sasuke dan Hinata Uchiha.

Miyuki masih menutup wajahnya yang merona akibat Sakuya dan Naruto yang bermesraan di depan pintu masuk (A/N: Wajahnya seperti Shiba Miyuki). "Per-permisi, Sakuya-_sama_, Naruto-_hime_."

Naruto kembali merona hebat, kemudian wanita tersebut lari menuju ke kamar karena malu. "Hehe…Maaf, Miyuki-_chan_, aku tidak tahu kalau ada kalian disini. Dan, panggil saja aku _Tou-san_."

"_Tou-chan_!" wajah Shinachiku mulai memanas. Sementara Miyuki masih menunduk malu sama seperti ibunya dan….harga dirimu dimana!?—ehem maaf.

Sakuya hanya terkekeh geli melihat putra semata wayangnya begitu malu jika bersama dengan Miyuki. "Oke, _Tou-chan_ akan menyusul si wanita polos tersebut. Selamat bersenang-senang, Shina-_chan_." Sakuya mulai berjalan menuju ke kamar. "Aku lupa, jangan berbuat mesum Shina, atau kau akan di bakar oleh Sasuke. _Jaa~_"

Miyuki menatap Shinachiku dengan tatapan datarnya. "Itu hanya bualan _Tou-chan _saja. Jangan percaya dengan perkataannya."

.

.

.

Malam hari pukul 10 waktu Konoha.

Sakuya keluar dari kamarnya hanya dengan memakai boxer saja, meninggalkan sang istri yang tertidur tengkurap. Pria tersebut berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum.

"_Ahhh~ jangan yang itu~" _

Kegiatan Sakuya terhenti sejenak. Ia pun menaruh gelas dan mengikuti aras suara tersebut.

"_Miyuki~ kamu lucu kalau seperti ini~"_

"_Ahhh~ Shinachiku-kun~ Jangan buat aku malu~"_

Sakuya semakin merinding mendengar suara-suara dari dalam kamar anaknya. _'Se-sedang apa mereka?'_ batin Sakuya. Pria tersebut berjalan dengan pelan menuju ke kamar anaknya.

"_Kau harus mendapatkan hukuman, Mi~yu~ki~"_

"_Ahhh~ Kenapa~?"_

Sakuya mulai menguping kegiatan anak semata wayangnya, _'aku harap Sasuke tidak membakarku.'_ Batin Sakuya yang masih menguping kegiatan anak semata wayangnya.

**Greb**

"Hiii~~ Bocor-bocor…."

"Sakuya-_kun_, kau sedang apa?" Sakuya menoleh dan mendapati Naruto sudah berada di belakangnya memeluknya dengna mesra. "Miyuki-_chan_ belum pulang?"

Sakuya berbalik dan menatap sang istri, "Kamu tidur saja, Naru-_chan_." ujar Sakuya lembut.

"Tidak!"

"Kau kan lelah. Jadi, tidurlah."

"Tidak!"

"Ta—"

"Tidak!"

"Aku akan menyus—"

"Tidak!"

"Hukum!"

"Iya!"

Naruto berlari ke kamarnya meringkuk di balik selimut membuat Sakuya Sweatdrop. _'Jadi…dia takut di hukum_' batin Sakuya sweatdrop.

"_Tou-chan_, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan, tadi aku mendengar suara _Kaa-chan_."

Sakuya menoleh kembali mendapati Shinachiku yang keluar dari kamarnya. Setetes keringat muncul di wajah tampan Sakuya. "A-a-aa…Ta-tadi, aku hanya ingin minum saja, lalu _Kaa-chan_ datang dan mengejutkanku." Ujar Sakuya kikuk.

Shinachiku menyipitkan matanya. "Bohong, tadi kau mengupingkan?"

'_Sial, anak ini sangat pintar.'_ Batin Sakuya.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku hanya bermain catur saja kok. Lagipula Miyuki juga sudah izin kepada orang tuanya untuk menginap—aaa…maksudku mendiskusikan misi. Ya mendiskusikan misi."

"Hm~? Diskusi ya? catur sebagai alat strategi, lalu…." Sakuya masuk ke kamar Shinachiku, dan mendapati Miyuki tiduran dengan selimut milik Shinachiku. "…lalu apa itu?"

"Anoo…etto…yang kalah harus buka baju."

"Dimana papan caturnya?"

"Anoo…"

"Dan kenapa Miyuki telanjang, sedangkan kau hanya memakai Boxer saja?"

"…" Maling tertangkap.

"Sudahlah. _Tou-chan _tahu kalau kau menyukai Miyuki begitu juga sebaliknya. Tapi, gunakan alat pengaman—"

**Sringg**

"—Sasuke!? Kenapa kau disini!?" Sakuya terkejut karena Sasuke tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakangnya dengan Kusanagi yang berada di genggamannya.

"Hn, Miyuki cepat pakai baju dan pulang." Perintah Sasuke kepada anaknya. "Sakuya, anakmu harus tanggung jawab bila Miyuki hamil."

Sakuya menatap Shinachiku, "Itu bisa di atur Sasuke. Lagipula aku ingin sekali berbesan denganmu." Ujar Sakuya menyeringai. _'Dasar anak Tsundere_'

"Hn, sekarang aku akan pulang, ayo Miyuki!"

"Jaa~ Shina-_kun_."

**Chuu~~**

'_Dasar anak muda_' batin kedua orang tua tersebut. mereka melihat adegan dimana Miyuki mencium pipi Shinachiku dan membuat wajahnya merona.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya. Kediaman Uchiha.

Clan Uchiha, sebuah clan terkuat yang berada di Konoha. Salah satu clan yang membangun Desa Konoha, Clan tertua di Konoha, lalu—oke, itu sudah kepanjangan. Keluarga Haruno dan Keluarga Uchiha, kedua keluarga yang memiliki hubungan kekerabatan ini sedang melakukan rapat yang mungkin tidak penting bagi Author. Ya, tidak penting.

"Jadi—" "Kyaa….aku akan berbesan dengan Hinata-_chan_~!" Semua orang sweatdrop berjamaah.

**Bletakk**

"Jangan memotong perkataan!" Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya seperti kucing yang ingin di kasihani. Semua orang yang berada disana menatap sang Hokage dengan tatapan intens membuatnya merinding seketika. "Hey, kenapa aku yang salah?—ehem—Baiklah, Shina-_kun_ bicaralah sekarang!"

Shinachiku terlihat sangat gugup ketika di hadapkan oleh kedua orang tua Miyuki—Sasuke dan Hinata—seakan dia adalah terdakwa yang telah melakukan banyak kesalahan, "A-aku hanya akan berterus terang bahwa a-a-a-a-a….ak-a…aa—"

"Cepatlah Shina _-kun_! _Kaa-chan_ sudah tidak sabar!"

"Diam Naruto/Dobe/Naru-_chan_/_Kaa-chan_!" nyali Naruto langsung menciut.

"akuakanberterusterangbahwaakuakanmenikahiputrianda." Ujar Shinachiku cepat dan tanpa spasi, membuat semua orang yang berada disana cengo seketika, bahkan Sasuke yang memiliki wajah datar pun cengo. "Begitulah." Lanjutnya dengan cengiran tanpa dosa.

Sakuya menghela nafas pasrah, "Jadi, kesimpulannya Shinachiku ingin melamar Miyuki sekarang." Ujar Sakuya meluruskan.

"Hn, akan aku izinkan untuk menjaga Miyuki." Balas Sasuke masih dengan wajah datarnya, "Tapi, jangan sampai kau membuatnya menangis. Kalau kamu membuatnya menangis, aku jadikan kau rubah goreng." Itu ucapan terpanjang yang di keluarkan oleh Uchiha Sasuke.

Shinachiku menangguk tegas, "Baik, aku akan berjanji tidak akan membuat Miyuki menangis!"

Semua orang yang berada disana hanya tersenyum, "Aku pegang kata-katamu."

.

.

.

Kediaman Hokage.

Sakuya mengaitkan jubah Hokagenya di lemari pakaian, kemudian pria tersebut keluar untuk mengambil minuman di dapur, cuaca memang sangat panas kali ini. Shinachiku dan Miyuki masih menjalankan misi, dan Sakuya sendiri memutuskan untuk memberikan semua tugasnya kepada sekertarisnya—Shikamaru—setidaknya ia ada hari libur untuk sementara.

Sakuya kembali berjalan ke sofa keluarganya mendapati sang istri sedang asyik duduk sembari membaca sebuah buku, entah itu buku apa. "Naru-_chan_, tumben kau membaca."

"Aku hanya ingin membaca resep masakan, siapa tahu kalian akan aku buatkan sesuatu." Ujar Naruto santai. Tapi, matanya masih menatap buku tersebut.

Sakuya sedikit mengangkat alisnya, ia sedikit merasa ada chakra lain di sekitar rumahnya, "Naruto." ujar Sakuya siaga, "ada seseorang kah?"

Naruto menutup bukunya dan berdiri menatap Sakuya yang terlihat siaga. "Tidak, kenapa kau sangat bersiaga seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya khawatir bila ada penyusup di sini."

Naruto mulai menyeringai, "Hoo…bila penyusup itu ada di 'perut'ku bagaimana?"

Sakuya mengangkat alisnya bingung, "Apa?" tanya Sakuya kembali. "Tunggu dulu! Di-di-di perutmu!? Ka-kau!?"

Naruto mengangguk senang, "Ya, aku hamil lagi, Sakuya-_kun_. Dan, Shina akan mendapatkan teman baru. Serta…Kyaaa…" Sakuya memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"Kita akan memiliki anak lagi, sayang." Ujar Sakuya sambil menciumi wajah imut sang istri.

"Sudah~…hey~…."

"Tidak."

"_Mou_, ayo ke kamar!"

"Aku tidak akan kasar, sayang." Ujar Sakuya yang masih menggendong Naruto. Kemudian pria tersebut menidurkan sang istri di atas kasur, Sakuya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sayunya disertai senyuman manis membuat Naruto merona seketika, "Kau terlihat Seksi, Naru-_chan_."

"_Mou~…Aku malu~…"_ Sakuya mulai meremas bagian sensitive Naruto, "_Iyaann~~….Ecchi~… But, I Like it._" Desah Naruto dengan suara sensualnya membuat lelaki tersebut terangsang.

"Sekarang makanan utama, Naru~" Sakuya membuka semua penghalang yang berada di tubuh sang istri. Tangan kanannya bergerilya mengusap daerah kewanitaan milik Naruto yang sudah basah. "Kau sudah basah, sayang~"

"Mmmhhp….hah…hah….kau terlalu kasar—hmhhp…" ucapan Naruto terpotong saat Sakuya menciumnya. "Puaahh….kau bersemangat sekali, Sayang~" ujar Naruto dengan tangannya yang sudah menyentuh kejantanan milik sang suami membuatnya mendesah.

"Ugh…Dasar genit~"

"Itu hanya untukmu, Sayang~!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oke ini Bonus…**

**Dan untuk yang merasa Aneh….haha…Saya akan mengganti Foto Profilnya menjadi Sakuya. Ah ya kalau kalian pernah menonton Anime D-Frag OVA maka kalian akan teringat sesuatu…XD**

**Oke kalau aada yang masih merasa aneh lagi cuekin saja haha….*apa masalahnya coba*.**

**Yang minta lemon jangan harap yak :p saya hanya ingin lime saja…:3 mungkin kalian agak bingung tapi ini hanya cerita dimana kehidupan keluarga Haruno….sebenarnya saya mau ganti marga Sakuya dengan Namikaze atau Uzumaki… tapi…ya…begitulah *mengangkat bahu***

**Oke segitu aja…**

_**Shinn Out Adios Guys….**_


End file.
